Like-Like
by CJS51703
Summary: "Like-like? What's the difference between like and like-like?"


*****Hello! Perhaps I should mention that I love Steven Universe, shouldn't I? I'm literally wearing a t-shirt that resembles Steven's right now by sheer coincidence. Anyways, I still have to watch season five, because I'm busy and I can only watch episodes online. Please, don't spoil anything! My boyfriend, a friend of mine, and the Internet have all lead me to the conclusion that season five contains a lot of things that I DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR ME! Long note aside, everything cool belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar while the story plot (not so amazing) goes to me. Enjoy!**

Peridot had nearly slapped herself when she realized how long she'd felt this way. And the thing was , her feelings had only gotten more and more hard to keep under wraps. Her heart always began to pound a little faster when _she_ came into view. For Peridot's scientifically-and-mathematically-orientated mind, this was a whole new thing to try and process. After a lot of thought, she had decided that she had to confess. Even if it meant putting her friendship in jeopardy.

At the moment, she and Lapis were watching a movie, as they tended to do on Friday nights in the barn. After worrying so much that she was beginning to sweat, Peridot decided to just go for it. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Why did you pause the movie?" Lapis asked. Well, it was too late to go back now. "I, uh, I...need to talk to you for a moment about something important. Like, really important," Peridot opened.

Lapis sat up (she had been watching the movie while lying on her stomach, her chin on her folded arms, copying the position her friend held a few moments ago) and turned so that she was at full attention. "I'm listening," she said.

"Well, I...I'd like to say that...uh, I mean...I've been meaning to tell you that…" Peridot stammered. At last, she sighed and gave up. She rubbed her face, which had turned dark green due to how flustered she'd become. This was _not_ going how she had planned.

"What're you gonna tell me?" Lapis asked. Peridot stood up. "One moment," she said flatly.

She searched the barn until she found a scrap of paper and a pen. She sat down, scribbled something down with the floor as something to bare down on, stood up, and put the note where she had been laying while watching the movie. "Read it," she said.

Lapis, although very confused, picked up the note. It read:

 _I like-like you._

That was all it said. It was only even more confusing. "Like-like? What's the difference between like and like-like?" Lapis asked.

"Like is how you feel towards someone who's a friend and nothing more. Like-like is how you feel when you, well...when you love somebody. And for a while now, even though we've fought in the past and both been stubborn, I've like-liked you," Peridot admitted, suddenly finding the termite-ridden barn floor very interesting.

Lapis' cerulean eyes widened when the news set in. "Peri?" she said. "Yes?" Peridot asked, her voice more of a nervous squeak. Lapis walked forward, the sound of her bare feet padding against the barn floor seeming much louder than it actually was. She picked up Peridot a solid foot off the floor by her underarms. "...what are you doi-" Peridot didn't get to finish her question. Lapis immediately hugged her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

After a few moments, they both released and stared at each other with blushes on their faces.

Peridot hugged back suddenly and tightly. "A kiss means that you're bound to like-like me back!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Lapis smiled. "If that's how you're going to put it? Then, yes. I like-like you," she said. "I suppose that one could refer to us as girlfriends now. That one possibly including both you and myself," she said, regaining her slight aura of professionalism. "Yeah," Lapis agreed

She released her hug. But, that didn't happen vice versa. Peridot still hung on tightly, her head on Lapis' shoulder, arms around her torso, and legs around her waist. "...you can let go of me now," Lapis said at last.

Peridot snapped out of her joy-induced trance and released her grip. She landed on the floor with a _THUD!_ sound. "I was excited," she said simply.

"I could tell," Lapis said. "So, back to the movie?" she suggested. "Back to the movie," Peridot agreed.

So, the two sat down in front of the TV once more. They laid back down on their stomachs, side by side.

And Lapis resumed the movie.

 *****Short, sweet, and to the point. I'm sorry about this sucking as this is my first Steven Universe fanfiction. Like, ever. I'm also sorry if this interferes with anything in season five. Anyways, be sure to leave a review (THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE SPOILERS) and I'll see you in the next (and hopefully much better...) story!**


End file.
